Televisions and other audio video (AV) devices typically are controlled using hardware keys on the device or an associated remote control (RC) or by using a RC to wirelessly select elements from a graphical user interface presented on the display of the device. As understood herein, such methods, while effective, can require somewhat cumbersome manipulation of hardware keys or GUI selector devices.